


Not Only In Dreams... Anymore

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS





	Not Only In Dreams... Anymore

Killian watches as Mary Margaret sits the dish of potatoes among the already veritable feast on the dinner table. The smile she gives him is casual, and she passes that around the table as well. Around the table for her husband, for her daughter, for her grandson, and for Regina.  


Why is it that this is when the realization and the acknowledgment bombards his mind? The table is filled with… family. The table is surrounded by this group of people who shared blood and lineage. And then there was him….  


Killian listens to the way Dave speaks humbly of the accomplishments that his daughter has made in the particularly time-consuming and grueling day at the station. He watches as he leans in and the way his smile is so affectionate towards Emma. There is a glint of something close to pride. A pride for not only his daughter, his princess, but also for his sheriff and partner.  


Ah, this is what family is like! And he turns his head just slightly to catch a glimpse at the woman beside him. The woman who had made his inclusion at al possible.  


But it wasn’t just Emma, was it now? Because, for the first time in centuries, he feels as if he knows what it means to have family.  


Liam had been his family. The loss of his brother had been a difficult circumstance that had tried to harden him. And that loss had succeeded fairly well.  


Milah… Milah? She had been his family as well. She had been his opportunity to set sail towards a life that could mean something again. And then he had lost her. And then life had lost so much meaning…  


Emma….  


Emma had come into his life so unexpectedly. And she had brought with her… had she always known that she was going to bring with her… she brought with her a group of people. She had offered him family without saying the words. And now…  


“Hook?” She says it as her leg bumps against his. “Killian?”  


He turns towards her again. He sees the curious look on her face as her green eyes shine.  


“Is something wrong? It looks like you just went somewhere far away.” And her smile grows. Her eyes shine even brighter.  


He can’t contain his smile as he shakes his head.  


“I’m fine, love,” he assures her just as softly. And he returns the bump of leg to leg. “It’s nothing.”  


Emma’s lips purse before they turn into a smile.  


His simple answer spawns a simple response.  


“Okay.”  


And then she turns her attention to the still speaking Dave. His words now a jumble because he had went to some far off place.  


Family…  


Family?  


They had pulled him in. How has he not taken note of that before?  


Sitting at this table, sitting amongst these people, (Killian smiles as he watches the heaps of potatoes being transported onto Henry’s plate) it is difficult to not want everything that it encompasses.  


Home… the Jolly is home, but so is this.  


Family… aye, there is nothing like this type of family.  


It is unofficial, yes. And his eyes slide back towards Emma. It doesn’t always have to be unofficial. One day… it can be official. Never the mind, because… what this is…  


He feels her slip her fingers against his hook, holding firm…  


This is family.


End file.
